Forgetting What Doesn't Exist
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Yahiro and Megumi are finally in a relationship, but when Yahiro loses his memory, Megumi must remind him just what it was about her that made him fall in love with her in the first place. YxM
1. Forgotten

So, I know I said I'd start my M-rated story soon, but... actually...

I'm not sure what the plot should be...

I've rewritten it several times with different plots, but... Yahiro gets so OOC, haha!

I tried writing an AU where Yahiro is a prince... I tried writing one where Yahiro pretends to make Megumi his girlfriend to ward off insane fangirls... but he gets OOC in both of them!

I'm not sure what to do, but if you like either of those ideas, or have some on your own, let me know, please! (Or better yet! Write your own fanfiction and I will review and say "Ahhh, what a lovely story~!" heehee).

So this is another idea I had, but it was just too... innocent to be M-rated. Sorry, I'll still update "For Better or For Worse", but for now, enjoy this story!

* * *

"Yahiro!"

Yahiro scowled and turned to face the girl who was running towards him excitedly through the park, skidding to a stop when she reached the waiting man. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair in disarray; the musical note charm necklace she usually kept hidden under her shirt and flown out and seemed to be bouncing along with her.

"Don't speak!" he automatically retorted to his girlfriend. Megumi held up her eraser board, smiling cheerfully.

_\I got the part!/_ she was bursting with happiness. _\The director said I was meant for the singing role!/_

"Of course," he said in satisfaction, rather affectionately. "I knew your voice was meant to win."

Megumi smiled brightly.

_\Shall we go celebrate?/_

"Hmm? How?" Yahiro shrugged. Megumi tilted her head, and then her eyes lit up.

_\Ice cream!/_

"Ehh…" he teased. "Let's go, Ant-Breeder."

She puffed her cheeks out, but quickly latched onto his arm, smiling happily as they walked down the park path.

_\I just want to spend time with Yahiro!/_

"O- Oi," Yahiro quickly looked around. "Let go."

Megumi pouted, but released his arm, looking rather disappointed. It was only recently did the Yamamoto songbird and the Saiga heir decide to date, but Yahiro still wished to keep the relationship a secret, which made Megumi a little…

…nervous.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Yahiro, it was just that, other than the Special A and Sakura, no one, not even Yahiro's parents, were aware that Yahiro was in a relationship. They had even intended keeping the secret from Chitose, but the younger Saiga brother had accidentally picked up the phone once in the middle of their conversations. (Of course, the conversation consisted of nothing but 'scritch-scritch', but Chitose had recognized the sound and immediately blurted out "Why is Onii-sama talking to that grandma?!".)

Still, Megumi was almost glad Chitose had found out; she didn't like this whole "sneaking around with Yahiro" feeling. Since the public assumed Yahiro was still single, a various number of women kept trying to seduce and throw themselves at the handsome, wealthy heir of Saiga Corporation, especially since Yahiro had assured the press that Megumi was just a close friend, and since he displayed little no affection for her in public, the newspapers hadn't bothered to write articles or scandals on them.

It was like she didn't exist in Yahiro's life.

Still… Megumi couldn't stop her feelings of jealousy. Women of all types had approached Yahiro, women more beautiful than her, richer than her, more slender and curvier than her, some who even resembled Akira…

Still, Megumi was determined to make it work. She had worked hard to get Yahiro to notice her, to like her and reciprocate her feelings, and she was _not_ going to let it go to waste!

* * *

The two entered the ice cream parlor and headed for their usual booth.

Yahiro ordered their usual (one mint chocolate chip, one strawberry), and the two waited for their sundaes to appear.

_\Ne, Yahiro…/_

"Hmm?"

_\Since tomorrow's our 1-month anniversary, what should we do?/_

He swiftly pushed her board down.

"What if someone sees?" he warned in a low voice. Megumi sighed as Yahiro's eyes zeroed in her neck.

"Hey," he muttered quietly. "Your necklace. It's sticking out."

Megumi looked down at the crystal musical note charm he had given her for her birthday. When she had run in the park, apparently it had flung out from her under her shirt where she kept it hidden at all times.

_\But no one would know it's from you./_ she protested. _\I wear things like this all the time./_

"You know the deal, Megumi," he warned her in a low voice. "Everything related to me stays hidden."

She reluctantly slipped the necklace under her shirt again, heart clenching.

_Yahiro… I'm tired of being your secret… are you ashamed of me?_

She immediately stomped out that emotional upsurge._ No… Yahiro and I love each other!_

…_well, maybe not love._

…_actually, Yahiro didn't even say he liked me._

…_I confessed and he just responded "Me too"._

_But that's the same! …isn't it?_

The waitress soon arrived with their sundaes and placed the mint chip one in front of Yahiro, and the strawberry one in front of Megumi. The two waited for her to turn around and help someone else before they immediately traded ice creams.

Megumi couldn't help a tiny giggle. Yahiro considered it to be "unmanly" to be a fan of strawberry ice cream, and whenever they ate ice cream in public, it was their tradition to order one strawberry, and one other flavor. As Megumi loved most ice creams, she would always willingly take whichever other flavor he had ordered.

It made Megumi happy, to have little traditions like this.

…_I can wait. Yahiro can't keep me a secret forever… right?_

With that, she began to happily indulge in her ice cream.

* * *

"Good night, Yahiro."

He scowled. "Don't use your voice."

She couldn't help a giggle as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He faintly blushed then looked around swiftly to ensure they were alone in the neighborhood where Megumi's house was located, as if anyone would recognize him in his sunglasses and cap. Megumi sighed, head bowing. Yahiro hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Megumi," he murmured softly. "I'm sorry. I know… I know this isn't easy."

_\...for Yahiro, I will keep enduring the secret!/_

He chuckled as he saw the determined sparkle in her eyes.

"Good night," he whispered as she slipped into her apartment. His eyes followed her as she walked calmly into the apartment complex. It was only after she was in her own bedroom did she bounce into bed and giggle with uncontrollable happiness into her pillow.

* * *

"Yahiro-sama, a package has arrived for you."

Yahiro eagerly accepted the box from the maid, and tore it open.

"Finally!" he whispered in relief. Thank goodness… he had been waiting for this specialized item for weeks, and wasn't sure if it would arrive in time, but it had _just_ arrived before the 1-month anniversary.

He clutched it in his fist, and then grinned.

_Just you watch, Yamamoto Megumi… I'm going to make you fall more for me than you already have._

He had to stop the stupid grin from emerging on his face from that thought, and went to wrap his gift.

* * *

The next morning, Megumi checked her phone, and smiled happily when she read a simple text.

'Taiyou Park. Noon. Bring bentou.'

She couldn't help a slight giggle, but immediately ran to the kitchen. She began to pull out pots and pans from the cabinets, heaping them on the counters. Jun sleepily emerged from his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Me… gumi-chan…?" he yawned. "It's 8 in the morning on a Saturday… what are you doing?"

He blearily read _\Making lunch./_ on Megumi's eraser board before sleepily nodding.

"Okay… I'm going back to bed…"

He plodded back to his room, shielding his eyes from the brightness and sparkles Megumi was exuding.

* * *

Yahiro climbed into his car at promptly 11:45 AM. He gave his gift a smirk as he began to pull out of the long driveway.

He never made it to the park.

* * *

Megumi checked her phone and sighed.

_He's only ten minutes late…_ she argued to herself. _He'll be here._

As if the phone read her mind, it began to jangle loudly. She swiftly answered.

"Hello?"

She expected (hoped for) a gruff "Don't speak!" on the other end of the line. What she got instead was a teary girl's voice sobbing incomprehensibly.

"Um… hello…?"

"M- Megumi-chan…"

"…Sakura-chan? Is that you?"

Sakura continued to cry, and Megumi heard the phone changing hands.

"Megumi-chan…" Jun's grim voice came over the line. "I think you should come to Tokyo Memorial Hospital. _Right now._"

"J- Jun… what's-?"

"Yahiro-san's been in a car accident."

...

...

...

_...car..._

_...crash..._

_Yahiro?_

_Accident._

_Car._

_Hurt._

_Hospital..._

The bentou fell to the dirt ground as Megumi let go of the knot she had been clasping.

"Wh- What are you…?"

_No. This is some horrible, cruel joke. How could…?_

"Megumi-chan?"

Megumi promptly hung up and ran to the street, hand stuck out for a taxi.

* * *

She ran to the front desk of the hospital, too frazzled to take out her eraser board.

"Saiga Yahiro," she blurted out. The nurse checked the list.

"Name and identification?"

Megumi began to paw through her purse, until she heard someone shouting her name.

"It's fine," Akira said hurriedly to the woman. "She's one of us."

The nurse nodded respectfully. "Yes, Akira-sama."

* * *

"You… Is this hospital under your family, Akira?" Megumi asked as she and Akira made quick steps down the hall. Akira nodded grimly.

"The Toudou company constructed it, so we technically own this land. I was the first to hear, so I spread the news to the rest of Special A. They're on their way… there's traffic because of the accident, but they said they'd get here as soon as they could."

Megumi gave her a brief, grateful smile, before she finally allowed her quivering, fearful side show.

"…how did it…?"

Akira gave her a sidelong glance, understanding how the sentence was supposed to end.

"I asked my team to do a little research. Apparently… it was sabotage."

Megumi gasped in fright, to which Akira hastily added, "Not to Yahiro!"

"…?"

"The other car. Apparently, he was the leader of some gang that's been terrorizing the area lately. Someone cut his brakes, and he didn't know at the time, so he…" Akira trailed off, shaking her head grimly.

"How… How is…?"

Megumi couldn't even finish the next sentence. Akira sighed.

"The doctor should be out soon."

Megumi suddenly slowed as she saw Jun, holding a sobbing Sakura. It made sense… Yahiro was her best friend at school, after all.

The minute the pink-haired Ushikubo saw Megumi, she immediately flung herself on the girl.

"Yahiro will be okay," Sakura sniffed. "I just know it."

Megumi numbly nodded, still half-hoping this was some horrible surprise for the anniversary… until…

The doctor quietly exited the room.

"Doctor?!"

"How… How is he?!"

The doctor let out a deep, shaky breath.

"I think… we've avoided anything major."

"So… is he…?"

The doctor nodded. "Quite all right, from what I see."

"R- Really?!"

"Saiga-san is physically fine. He has a few scrapes and bruises from when the cars collided. He… He's a little shaken, but he's okay."

Megumi wobbled, nearly collapsing, but quickly collected herself.

_\Please allow me to see him!/_

The doctor hesitated. "Well, we normally only allow immediate family first."

"His parents are in France," Sakura immediately informed him. "They wouldn't come."

Akira immediately interjected. "I ask for a pardon this once."

The doctor tilted his head in confusion. "Oh… Oh, yes, that's fine, then, I suppose… it's just…"

Megumi impatiently slipped in to the room, eyes immediately darting to the emotionless boy laying on the bed. She couldn't help a sob, which Yahiro looked up at.

Before he could say anything, she immediately flung herself on him, tears soaking his shoulder.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sakura asked, voice deathly quiet. The doctor shook his head.

"Saiga-san informed me that his parents were in Shanghai."

"… they were there _six months ago_," Sakura managed out with difficulty. "He _knows_ they're in Paris now."

"…he told me they wouldn't come because they were in China," the doctor shrugged. "When we asked for other family, he said his younger brother had been sent to a business camp."

"…Chitose graduated from Seikai Business Camp four and a half months ago," Sakura swallowed. Akira and Jun tensed at what Sakura was saying.

"Then…"

* * *

Megumi smiled as she felt Yahiro bring his hand up… then promptly grab her shoulder and wrench her small, shaking body away from his.

"…well, well…"

Megumi's brow furrowed at the calm expression on Yahiro's face.

"You're that Special A girl, right? The twin."

Megumi felt herself growing cold.

_\...Yahiro?/_

"My, aren't you being a little forward?" Yahiro raised an eyebrow. "Calling me by my first name when we barely know each other, Yamamoto?"

The eraser board fell out of Megumi's limp hands just as the door was slammed open.

"Megumi-chan!"

Yahiro immediately released Megumi's shoulder, eyes widening. He was quick to ignore the long-haired brunette, her eyes carefully hidden from her worried friends.

"A- Akira…chan…?"

Akira approached him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked seriously. He gave her a light grin.

"So… near-death experiences are what allows me to get close to you again?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Yahiro," Akira said finally. "I've been… spending time with you for the past month."

"…come again?"

"I forgave you a while ago," Akira informed him. "We… You're at my family's hospital."

Yahiro could only stare in stunned silence. The room was filled with a thick, heavy tension until Megumi determinedly looked up.

_\If Yahiro doesn't remember me… surely he remembers my singing!/_

Yahiro's eyes widened.

"I'm injured, I'm _injured_!" he immediately protested. "I don't want more pain right now!"

Sakura gasped, hand covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Un… Unbelievable," she finally managed out, tears streaking down her cheeks. "_You_ were the one who called to tell me how much you loved Megumi-chan's voice! You kept me up about it, Saiga Yahiro! You insisted it was beautiful and you wouldn't let me hang up until I said I believed you!"

"…this is funny and all, but I just got into a car accident, so I'd rather you all dropped the act," Yahiro said rather coldly. Akira promptly whipped out her phone.

"_Look at that_," she hissed. "Does it look like it's October to you right now?"

"_March 1"_ her phone happily glared. Yahiro stared in disbelief.

"No… how…?"

"_Yahiro-kun!_"

Hikari dashed in, Kei right behind her.

"Kei-kun… Hikari-chan," Yahiro said in his usual sarcastic voice. "To what do I owe the honor? Oh, wait, are you also going to tell me I've missed six months of my life?"

Tadashi and Ryuu, who were behind the two, stumbled in. Apparently, they had talked with the doctor before entering, and had been told the horrible truth.

Yahiro was convinced everyone was the same as they were six months ago.

Which meant…

"M- Megumi…?" Ryuu said gently. Megumi kept her face down, hiding the turmoil swirling in her.

"So… what's changed?" Yahiro lazily leaned back on his pillow, staring at his best friend and the Special A. "And what's up with Yamamoto?"

"…"

"…"

"…why did Yahiro-kun just call Megumi 'Yamamoto'?" Hikari asked, sounding confused and nervous. Kei, who had picked up on the signals, gently led his girlfriend outside to explain.

"Jun," Ryuu said quietly. "I didn't eat lunch today. Want to go down to the cafeteria with me?"

"I'll go with you," Sakura added as Jun nodded. The three left.

"…Akira, you should probably go fill out the paperwork for Yahiro," Tadashi informed her. She nodded and was about to leave… but…

"Wait."

Akira paused, stiffening.

"I… I haven't seen you in so long," Yahiro said softly, voice pleading ever so slightly. "Can't… Can't you stay a little longer?"

Megumi felt hurt creeping up, warm and hot and thick in her eyes. Akira silently took Tadashi's hand, before turning to him.

"Yahiro… I told you I forgave you. Didn't it ever occur to you why?"

There was silence as Akira and Tadashi left, until Yahiro slowly turned his head to the remaining person in the room with him.

"You…?" he said quietly. Megumi refused to look at him.

"What… Who _are_ you to me?" he looked at her, frowning in contemplation. However, the frown dissipated not long after, as another thought occurred to him.

"No… more importantly… how did you get Akira to forgive me?" his voice was now eager, his eyes curious.

Megumi's eyes widened, her breath catching.

"Have… Have I really been spending time with her this past month?"

Megumi's heart nearly broke as she saw the gleam in Yahiro's eyes. She hesitantly began to write, then held out her eraser board for him to read.

_\She's dating Tadashi now./_

He looked slightly perturbed, but shook his head.

"But… she hasn't been avoiding me."

There was no use lying for that one. Megumi slowly nodded and Yahiro's eyes lit up.

"I see…"

"…"

"…so… Yamamoto. Like I've asked. Who _are_ you to me?"

"…I'm-"

"_Don't speak!_"

Even Yahiro was shocked to the extent of anger he used in telling her to not use her voice. He gazed confusedly at Megumi, the songbird's eyes wide and surprised. He quickly found a way to cover his mistake.

"I… I mean, it's weird to hear your voice," he muttered. "I almost missed death today, and I'd rather keep it at a distance."

But Megumi could tell; it had been a force of habit. Yahiro was too used to telling her to not use her voice whenever he saw her opening her mouth.

She couldn't help a smile at that. She eagerly began to write… then paused.

_\I'm your girlfriend./_ was written on the board, but she couldn't bring herself to show it to him. Yahiro was undeniably in love with Akira right now… was she really ready to traumatize him and tell him he was in a relationship with a girl he had no recollection of spending time with?

She took a deep breath, then erased it.

"Well?"

_\...I am Yahiro's number one admirer!/_

Yahiro stared… then let out a loud laugh. "Why _you_ of all people?!"

_\Because Yahiro is my hero!/_

His brow crinkled. "You read too many magazine articles, Yamamoto. Haven't you heard the truth from your SA friends? I'm the bad guy, you know."

Megumi just smiled at him, shaking her head.

_\Deep down… Yahiro is the kindest person I know./_

He gave her a level glance. "How can you be so sure, if you're just my admirer?"

Megumi gave him a cheerful smile that easily hid the tears swimming in her eyes.

_\Because Yahiro loves my voice more than I do./_

With that, she tucked her eraser board under her arm and ran out just in time before the tears began to spill down her cheeks, leaving a shocked Saiga who simply stared after the enigmatic girl.

* * *

An hour later, Yahiro accepted his things from the nurse. Apparently, these were what were in the car with him at the time.

His wallet was in his jacket pocket, as expected. His license had been renewed… but other than that, everything seemed to be the same. Except…

Yahiro frowned at the small, square wrapped present.

_Did I get a present from someone?_

He carefully unwrapped it… and stared in confusion.

_That's a really weird present…_

He took out the small, plain, gold locket and opened it. A tinkling song filled the room from the miniature music box encased in the pendant.

_What __**is**__ this song? _Yahiro shook his head. It didn't sound familiar at all.

He let out an exasperated sigh before he threw himself back on the bed, continuing to listen to the sad, sweet melody of the locket.

* * *

"Megumi-chan…"

Ryuu and Akira exchanged glances.

"Megumi, I don't know if it's a good idea to approach Yahi-"

Megumi suddenly held up her eraser board, a determined smile on her face.

_\I will make Yahiro fall in love with me again!/_

Special A immediately exchanged glances with each other. Megumi nodded firmly.

_\I will not give up!/_

"…I support Megumi-chan all the way," Sakura said strongly, coming behind Megumi.

"Sakura-chan?" Jun said in surprise. Sakura turned to him, a sad smile on her face.

"Jun-kun… I watched my best friend turn from a cold, sadistic villain to a real human being, all thanks to Megumi-chan. Without her… Yahiro only knows how to calculate and protect someone else without bothering to protect himself. Megumi… Megumi taught him how much he means to her, and because of that… he realized his own worth... and started to protect himself for her… and then protected her too."

Sakura swallowed. "Do you know what that's like? Seeing someone who you thought was a lost cause, suddenly showing signs of life?"

There was silence, until Jun nodded.

"If Sakura-chan is for it, then I am too."

"If Megumi and Jun are for it… then of course I am," Ryuu affirmed. The rest of the Special A smiled at Megumi.

"You know we're all supporting you," Kei said softly. Megumi smiled gratefully to her friends.

She thought winning Yahiro's heart had been the toughest challenge of her life.

Now… she was going to have to do it all over again.


	2. Party

Hello dear, dear beloved readers~~~ I need some help! I wanted to know... do you guys want Kaneshiro Yuuichi in this story too? I'm wondering if maybe using the same OC too many times might be weird haha.

You can choose- Should Yahiro be jealous of someone in this story? If so, then should it be...

1) Kaneshiro Yuuichi

2) a new OC (and if you want this, then describe what kind of person... or just say you want another OC and I'll try other types of guys tehehe).

3) nobody (but this last option will make me sad, since I like the idea of a jealous Yahiro hehe).

Leave a comment in the reviews, and I'll decide based on the number of votes!

Anyways, here's a new chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yahiro laid in bed, staring at the locket as it played the tune he had been listening to repeatedly.

_What song is this…?_

No matter how many times he heard it, it just didn't sound familiar at all. He let out an exasperated sigh as someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Yahiro nearly fell off the bed.

"Chitose?! Oh… right…"

Chitose shook his head. "Onii-sama… you really don't remember the past six months?"

"…seeing as how I thought you were still at business camp, yes, apparently," Yahiro said wryly. Chitose hesitated.

"So… So you don't remember… you don't remember the grandma?"

Yahiro raised an eyebrow. "Grandma? Our grandmother lives in Hokkaido."

Chitose's jaw dropped.

"…Onii-sama…"

"What?" he said in annoyance. The younger brother paused, and then shook his head.

"Wh- Why don't we throw you a party?"

"What for?" Yahiro asked boredly as he lay back on the bed.

"Well… it… you were in the hospital."

Yahiro suddenly noticed the rather teary sound of Chitose's voice.

"…oi. Are you _crying?_"

"N- No!" Chitose quickly bit his lip and smiled. "I just… I'm just relieved that Onii-sama's okay."

Yahiro rolled his eyes. "Do as you want."

Chitose left, shoulders slumped, passing a maid who brought a message.

"Yahiro-sama… your parents wish to speak with you."

"Hmm…?" Yahiro sat up in bed and took the phone the maid presented him with. It was probably too much to wish that they had heard of his accident and wanted to check on him.

"Fire that maid as soon as you hang up, she took too long getting the phone to you."

Yes… they were definitely not in a concerned mood.

"What is it, Mother?" Yahiro asked in exasperation as he leaned back on the headboard.

"Yahiro, in five minutes, the family tailor is going to hand-deliver one of his finest Italian suits to you. You must wear it and go to Magique Restaurant tonight."

"Why?" he said rather crankily.

…

Yahiro nearly dropped the phone at his mother's announcement. His parents were _definitely_ not calling to check on him after all.

* * *

Yahiro rather grumpily exited the back of his limousine (after the accident, he wasn't really in the mood to drive for a while). He sighed as he straightened his suit, and then entered the fancy French restaurant, his expression melting into a flawless mask of politeness. The minute he entered, he immediately knew who his dinner partner was to be.

"Kurono Shiori-san?"

The woman was exceedingly beautiful, with dark, shimmering hair in a French twist, her blue eyes sharp and the color of well-polished sapphires. She was draped in a long, scarlet dress that emphasized her perfect S-line and almost seemed to be dripping money, a shining string of pearls adorning her slender neck. She was the perfect image of wealth and beauty.

"Saiga Yahiro-san," she nodded in kind.

"I apologize for the wait."

"Not at all," she said graciously. He took his menu and, after ordering the lobster, turned his attention to her.

"So… my parents have told me that you are my potential bride," he said bluntly. She laughed delicately, covering her mouth with a perfectly manicured hand.

"Yes… my parents have told me that as well."

Yahiro released a huff of breath.

"And your thoughts?"

She raised a well-groomed eyebrow.

"Why, Saiga-san… I am certainly open to the prospect of marriage."

"Are you now?"

"The Kurono company would benefit greatly from the Saiga company's help," she smiled. Yahiro nodded, his face a perfect mask.

"That is very true," was all he said simply before the waiter returned with his lobster and Shiori's foie gras.

The two ate in silence and Yahiro had to secretly stab himself in the thigh under the table with his fork lest he fall asleep.

_What a boring dinner partner… ah, well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad marrying her. Lots of boring dinners, but at least the companies will benefit._

With that thought, they finished their meals, before exiting the restaurant.

"May I walk you to your car?" he offered, ever the gentleman (as if, he just needed to check to make sure her limousine wasn't longer than his own).

"No, thank you," she declined graciously (it wasn't).

"Well, good night," he bowed, and made his way to his own limo.

* * *

…_I guess marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be_, he thought rather wryly as he slid into his expensive vehicle. _Then again, Mother and Father's marriage isn't exactly all that joyous._

He sighed as he rolled down the window.

_Well… at least it'll leave Akira alone._

* * *

_\?/_

"What's it look like?" Chitose asked, face red as he glared in embarrassment. "It's an invitation to Onii-sama's 'Welcome Back from the Hospital' party."

_\...Chitose-kun…/_

"I… I still think Onii-sama could do better," Chitose stuck his nose in the air. "You have no idea how many women have been trying to catch him."

_\Yes, I do./_ Megumi smiled, a tad bitterly.

* * *

_"Saiga-kuuuuun!"_

_"Ehhh, who's this? Your little sister?"_

_"How cuuuute! Who's this little girl here?"_

_"Awww... does this little girl have a crush on you, Saiga-kun? Don't go breaking her heart now!"_

* * *

Chitose immediately regretted his sentence and coughed.

"But… But out of all of them… I guess if it's you, 'baa-chan…" he mumbled, face hidden in order for her to not see his reddening face (which she caught sight of anyways). She smiled at him.

_\Chitose-kun really cares about Yahiro, ne?/_

"I mean… it's just… Onii-sama… Onii-sama used to smile at me," he muttered, trying not to look too upset.

_\?/_

"When he was going out with you!" he snapped in frustration. "Geez… are you really going to make me say it in detail? It's just… Onii-sama… Onii-sama was _human_ when you were with him. Now… he's gone back to plotting weird ways to get Akira to talk to him."

Megumi lowered her head, and Chitose hastily waved his hands in the air.

"Geez, there is seriously no right way to say this! Anyways, make sure you come! And… And make sure to look nice."

Megumi nodded happily, looking ecstatic. At least she had Chitose on her side too.

But this sort of thing was going to take some planning.

* * *

_\Um… Sakura-chan…/_

"Hmm?"

_\Why is there mud on my face…?/_

Sakura waved a hand in the air, her own face plastered in green muck. "Trust me, Megumi-chan, this stuff makes your skin _glow_. And make sure you don't move, Reika-san can't do your nails perfectly otherwise."

Megumi sighed as she kept her hand still for the manicurist.

The hairstylist behind her was nodding and muttering to himself as he used a brush to untangle her long hair while splitting it at certain parts.

"Now… what kind of dress were you wearing that made Yahiro stop dead in his tracks when he saw you?" Sakura asked eagerly as she stuck her foot out for the pedicure.

_\...Yahiro never stopped dead./_

"…" Sakura inhaled sharply. "Never?"

_\Well… there was one time… but then he laughed and said I wasn't meant for such a mature dress./_ Megumi's mood lowered just thinking about it. She expected Sakura to be as disappointed, but to her surprise, the pink-haired Ushikubo simply nodded in satisfaction.

"Got it."

* * *

By the end of the night, Megumi's heart was pounding as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

"If this doesn't stop Yahiro in his tracks," Sakura said in satisfaction. "Nothing else will."

Megumi shyly turned to her.

"Sakura-chan… thank you!"

"Now, now, don't use your voice," she scolded. "Yahiro would have my head if he knew."

Megumi simply smiled.

_\I'm glad Sakura-chan is on my side./_

"I'm on _both_ of your sides," Sakura corrected. "The Yahiro I know would be furious if he knew that I wasn't trying to help him set him up with his girlfriend."

_\...he doesn't know./_

"One more time?" Sakura said brightly, expression unchanging.

_\...I didn't tell Yahiro I was his girlfriend./_

…

…

…

…

…

**"…why not?!"** Sakura's shocked scream rang through the Ushikubo mansion. Megumi cringed and hurriedly scrawled down her answer.

_\Because Yahiro is still in love with Akira!/_

"…that's… that's-!"

_\I don't want to hurt Yahiro when he's like this. I just want…/_

Megumi paused in her writing, and then slowly continued.

_\I just want to be close to him and make him fall in love with me naturally. All over again./_

Sakura sighed. "Are you sure? I could get my bodyguards to grab him and force him to go out with you."

Megumi laughed nervously, remembering Sakura's… _methods_ of getting Jun to fall for her.

_\That's okay. I will do my best to make Yahiro's feelings for me genuine!/_

"Do the Special A members know?"

Megumi nodded. Sakura sighed in resignation.

"Well… it's your choice. Good luck."

Megumi carefully hugged her friend, smiling happily, although on the inside, she was beginning to feel a little worried.

* * *

"Come on in," Chitose greeted the group as soon as they had parked their vehicles. He indicated towards the front doors, where the inside was clearly gleaming. "There's only about fifty people… I was trying to keep it a small gathering."

"Small gathering?!" Hikari's eyes widened. She doubted fifty people could fit into her house, much less come over for a party.

Chitose caught sight of Megumi, and then nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. You took my advice."

Megumi smiled at him. She was wearing a long, pure white gown of silk, the sleeves smoothly flowing down to her elbows. Two glittering diamond hairpins kept her hair tightened near the nape of her neck, then expanded into her flowing, wavy hair, rolling down her back like a shining river of honey.

Sakura had kept her make-up light, only a little blush and lip gloss. If Yahiro didn't like her mature look… then innocence would be her image. Megumi took a deep breath, then looked up at the grand residence.

_Yahiro… please…_

* * *

Special A and Sakura entered together, trailing behind Chitose. From his balcony, Yahiro gazed at them in boredom, his glance sweeping over them, then passing around the other guests.

_Whoa, whoa, __**whoa!**_

His eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed his chest.

_What… What is this?_

For a brief second, he actually panicked, wondering if this was some sort of side effect of the accident, but after realizing he heart had simply quickened and he wasn't in pain, he calmed down.

_Because I looked at the Special A group…?_

His eyes returned… and he caught sight of Akira. She was holding hands with Tadashi, and he simply stared.

He felt… exasperation. Anger. Nostalgia.

But the Toudou heiress was clearly not the reason his heart had sped up.

His eyes trailed from Kei… to Hikari… to Ryuu… to Megumi… to Ju-

His eyes widened. There was no doubt about it.

His heart was speeding up for Yamamoto Megumi. She admittedly looked wonderful tonight, refreshing in an angelic way, her outfit pure and innocent. He suddenly realized he had been holding his breath, and he quickly released it. As he continued to stare at her, he realized, with some trepidation, that his heart was starting to hurt after all.

_What is going on? I'm not attracted to Yamamoto Megumi._

Still… the pain in his chest wouldn't go away until he finally looked elsewhere. He made a mental note to find out his relationship with her, before he walked downstairs and began to greet guests.

* * *

_\I'm going to get something to drink./_

"Okay… I'll come with you," Ryuu said. She nodded and the two headed over to the refreshments table.

_\Look, Ryuu-nii! They have strawberry punch!/_ Megumi smiled happily as she picked up a cup. Ryuu chuckled.

"Of course… Megumi loves strawberry-flavored things, huh?"

_Not as much as Yahiro does_, she silently giggled, before taking a sip of the sweet red drink. Without warning, some sloshed down her front.

"Oh!"

The man who had accidentally bumped into her from behind immediately backed away, eyes wide.

"I- I'm so sorry!" he apologized immediately, bowing. Ryuu glared at him.

"You…"

_\It's okay, Ryuu-nii!/_

She smiled reassuringly at the man, trying to hide her dismay as he ran to the end of the table to grab napkins. She set down the cup, no longer in the mood for the delicious punch.

_This was such an expensive dress too… and it's so white… I don't know if the stain's going to come out._

"Wait here," Ryuu instructed. "I'm going to the bathroom to get you some wet paper towels."

She nodded, inwardly sighing as Ryuu left. After a few seconds, the man who had bumped into her returned, holding a fistful of napkins. He inhaled sharply as he saw the pink stain spreading on Megumi's front. He took a napkin and reached out for the stain.

"I really am sorry, miss. Are you o-?"

Megumi suddenly felt someone grab her arm, and she practically flew as something blurred in front of her.

_What… What…?_

* * *

The room fell quiet as everyone turned their attention to what had just happened. Yahiro's eyes widened.

_What am I doing…? Why…?_

* * *

Ryuu emerged from the bathroom with wet paper towels, gazing around in confusion.

He blinked in surprise as he saw the scenario everyone was focusing on. Yahiro was protectively standing in front of Megumi, shielding her as he glared at the shocked man, whose hand was still outstretched with a napkin. Even Yahiro, however, looked very disturbed about what we had just done.

"What is Saiga-kun doing…?"

"Whoa… what just happened?"

"I've never seen anyone move so fast!"

Sakura and Chitose secretly exchanged low-fives as they watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Megumi couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest as she saw the back of her protector.

_Yahiro…_

The warm feeling vanished rather quickly as Yahiro swiftly released her arm, his brain rapidly trying to come up with some excuse.

"If you're going to be doing something inappropriate with a stranger," he sneered at her. "Take it outside, would you, Yamamoto?"

Megumi took a step back, and for some strange reason, Yahiro felt his chest clench uncomfortably when he saw the hurt expression in her eyes.

"Excuse me," the man said quickly. "It was never anything like that… I accidentally spilled some juice on this woman, and simply wanted to wipe it off. I apologize for doing something rude in your house, Saiga-kun."

"Well, if it's just that," Yahiro said offhandedly. "I suppose I overreacted. My mistake."

The guests eventually turned their attention back to their gossip and mingling as Yahiro strode away, trying to hide the spinning in his head.

_What the hell just happened?_ he raged to himself loudly. _You could have seriously offended a potential business partner!_

What was it about Yamamoto Megumi that made him so… so…

Yahiro wasn't sure _what_ it was, but when he had seen the man reaching for Megumi's body, something hot and furious had surged through him, and his legs had run before his brain had.

He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he didn't like it. It was making him look like a fool. He needed a distraction… and he had just the thing.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention."

The room quieted as they turned to look at the Saiga heir. Megumi had attempted to clean the stain with the wet paper towel Ryuu had brought her. It hadn't done much, but it was noticeably lighter, which was a relief.

Yahiro's eyes swept over the crowd, before he raised his voice once again.

"I have an important announcement to make," he said clearly as Chitose gazed at his older brother in confusion.

"Onii-sama…?" he muttered quietly. Yahiro hadn't mentioned anything about this before the party. Yahiro walked through the crowd and Megumi felt her heart beat faster as he walked towards her.

_Yahiro…?_

He walked even closer… then passed her without bothering to give her a second glance. Megumi blinked, then turned to watch him walk up to an elegantly dressed woman in deep mauve. He bent to kiss her hand as she gave the audience a rather satisfied smile.

"My parents have recently informed me that a new company is in the process of being made, one of potential greatness and success. However, for this company's stability, I met with someone who would not only be great partner for business, but for lifelong reasons as well."

The room erupted in murmurs as Yahiro clasped the gorgeous woman's hand.

"May I introduce Kurono Shiori…"

Megumi's eyes widened, a sick feeling coming into her stomach. Somehow, she didn't think she was going to like the second part of Yahiro's sentence.

"…my future bride."


	3. Date

Okay... so I've read your guys' reviews... *deep breath* phew... some of you guys sure are passionate...

So, there were a lot of both "Put Kaneshiro Yuuichi in" and "Don't put anyone in" answers. Of course, there were the few that said "Put someone else in".

So... I've decided to do a mix of all three hehehe... you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. For now, here's some more YahiroxMegumi time heehee.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Megumi-chan!"

"Megumi-chan, please open the door!"

Megumi stepped out of the bathroom, blinking.

"Eh?" she looked at them in confusion. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…" Jun said wearily. "We were afraid you were doing something drastic."

Megumi gave them all a cheerful smile.

_\I am okay!/_

"…but Megumi-chan…"

Akira immediately quieted when she read what was on Megumi's board.

_\I have faith in our love! Just because Yahiro does not remember it does not mean it doesn't exist!/_

"But… Megumi…" Hikari tried to say as gently as possible. "If Yahiro doesn't remember… it _doesn't_ exist."

Megumi stubbornly shook her head.

_\Then I will have to have enough love for the both of us!/_

* * *

"Yahiro."

He turned to see his fiancée.

"Hmm?"

"I must admit, I am pleased you introduced me to the crowd today," Shiori smiled at him.

"Are you now?"

"I was able to make a few more connections for the company, it was an _absolute _success… and the speech you gave should have gained some stockholders."

She smiled in satisfaction as Yahiro nodded.

"Oh, are you free tomorrow?"

"For what purpose?" he replied politely, purposely not giving a straight answer.

"...we should go on a date," she said without a hint of embarrassment. "We're going to need to give the public a better image of ourselves and make it seem like we're a loving couple."

"Of course," Yahiro sighed as he inwardly rolled his eyes. His parents had told him how they had done the same during their very short 'engagement'. "Then you can come over tomorrow at 10:30 AM."

"Very well," she input the information in her expensive phone, then nodded.

"Shall I call a cab for you?"

"No need," she waved a hand. "My limo is parked outside."

"Well, then… good night."

"Good night."

_If this is how Mother and Father have conversations, I don't know how they haven't fallen asleep from just looking at each other._

Yahiro released a breath as he leaned against the balcony. His mind flew back to the events of tonight and focused on a cheerfully smiling girl dressed in white.

_Who knew… Yamamoto could look that nice…_

Yahiro slipped his hand in his pocket and took out the locket. He flipped it open, and the sweet melody began to play in the warm, breezy night. He wasn't sure _why_ he was so obsessed with this song, but it was so soothing to take out, to listen to, sort of like a story one already knew the ending to, but couldn't resist rereading.

"Onii-sama?"

"Oh… yeah?"

Yahiro turned around.

"Um… was the party okay?"

"…you didn't invite enough people. I didn't like any of the food you chose. Why did you pick a string quartet when you know I like woodwind instruments? Honestly, I _saved_ this party, by announcing the news," Yahiro sneered. Chitose lowered his head, and when he raised it, his eyes were a perfect mask of no emotion.

"You're right, Onii-sama. Please accept my apologies."

Yahiro sighed in annoyance. "Good night, Chitose."

"…good night."

Chitose smartly turned on his heel and left, his bangs easily hiding the tears in his eyes.

* * *

"_Onii-sama…?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

_Chitose expected a "Mind your own business", or "Playing a game". Of course… what he didn't expect was…_

"_I'm looking for a present…"_

_Chitose's eyes widened. His brother must have eaten something funny, since he was answering seriously._

"_A present for who?"_

"…_Yamamoto Megumi."_

_Chitose blinked, but then he saw the way his brother avoided his glance, and then he understood._

"_Well… 'baa-chan likes music and stuff, right? Maybe you can get her a music box."_

"_Hm… that's a good point," Yahiro mused, and Chitose blinked in shock._

_So this was what Sui was talking about, when his older brother took his thoughts seriously. This was that strangely warm, kinship feeling Sui had tried to describe and couldn't._

'_Onii-sama…'_

"_Hey… what do you think of this?"_

_Chitose eagerly looked in the catalog Yahiro was perusing. Yahiro could have asked if Chitose thought the shirt made his eyes pop and he would have gushed about the shade of purple._

''_baa-chan… I guess I owe you a thank you someday.'_

* * *

Chitose clenched his fist before he left the room, and turned around. He glared at the back of his brother, the older Saiga still listening to the melody of the locket.

'_baa-chan… You had better make him fall in love with you again._

_I miss my real brother._

* * *

Yahiro stretched as he yawned the next morning. He cricked his neck before climbing out of his bed and got dressed. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he walked downstairs for breakfast.

_Hmm… let's see what today's weather is like._

He walked to the window just as a maid approached him.

"Yahiro-sama, you have a guest."

He continued to stare out the window, until he heard the footsteps. He turned around… then let out a subtle smirk.

"Isn't this a rare guest…"

He blinked. Déjà vu? He couldn't help but to feel like this had happened… sometime. He banished the silly thought from his mind, as Yamamoto Megumi, with a determined gaze, held up an eraser board.

_\I love you. Please go out with me./_

Yahiro stared at her… then smirked as he walked away.

"No."

Megumi nearly dropped the eraser board.

_What?!_

Wasn't he supposed to say "Sure, but only if you win a game," in that smarmy, 'I'm-going-to-win' voice of his?!

"I'm afraid I'm too busy, and don't have time for playing games right now, Yamamoto Megumi," he said loftily, and headed to the dining room. Megumi stared after him, slightly stunned. Yahiro suddenly paused, then turned around to face her.

"Actually… this is good timing."

_\?/_

"Come have breakfast with me," he said shortly. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

Yahiro looked at his lavish breakfast, and began to eat a blueberry scone, his eyes tracing over a very nervous Megumi, who was nibbling on a fruit tart.

"First of all," Yahiro suddenly said very abruptly. "The reason I turned you down has nothing to do with you. However, I must remind you, that I am currently engaged. My fiancée and I were planning to go out on a date today, which is the reason I declined."

Megumi promptly choked on the tart and felt like pinching herself. How could she be so _stupid_? The stakes were different now.

Yahiro had a woman already…

The idea made even the sweet fruit tart taste like ash in her mouth, but, unable to bring herself to say anything, she simply nodded, then shoved the pastry in to her mouth whole. She grabbed other pastries to keep her mouth occupied. Yahiro just stared at her… then blinked.

"…don't you diet?"

Megumi choked again, on a piece of apple crumble going down, and could only stare at him, an eye twitching.

…_Yahiro may have lost his memory, but he's __**still**__ Yahiro…_

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way," he smirked as he began to slice through a hotcake. "It's just that, from what I understand, girls try hard to impress the guys they like… are you working hard to impress this man that you apparently love?"

Megumi glared at him as he chuckled at her.

_Sometimes, I really wonder how I fell in love with this horrible person!_

Out of nowhere, Pachelbel's Canon in D suddenly began to waft through the air, the mood noticeably relaxing. Megumi couldn't help but to smile at the lovely tune.

_\This is one of my favorite songs. Why are you playing it?/_

"Eh… probably the maids," Yahiro shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to play some-"

The song suddenly stopped, and switched to a more… sultry song. Megumi blinked.

_Well… this is awkward…_

"Kiss me…" the song crooned.

"…"

"…"

The two simultaneously sweat-dropped. There was no way to say that the maids had done that.

The song finished as Megumi and Yahiro ate in uncomfortable silence. Both of them secretly released a sigh of relief… and then came another, rather rough-sounding song.

_"Yeaahhhhhh, I wanna push you on the bed, and you and I could have lots of fun toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh-"_

"CHITOSE!" Yahiro roared.

The younger Saiga looked in, looking rather breathless.

"Yes, Onii-sama?"

"What's that behind your back?" Yahiro asked sharply. Chitose quickly threw away the remote control to the stereo system in the house.

"Nothing!" he said innocently. "Um… could I talk to 'baa-chan for a minute?"

Before Megumi could argue, Chitose grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the dining room, leaving behind a very confused Yahiro.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Chitose hissed. Megumi's eye twitched.

_\That's my question!/_ she retorted.

"I put on all these goopy, romantic music for you guys! How come you're not… I don't know, seducing Onii-sama?!"

_\That was you?!/_

"Yes!" Chitose replied impatiently. "Why aren't you two doing anything!?"

_\...Chitose…/_

"Huh?"

Megumi glared at him.

_\I never seduced your brother!/_

"…actually, good point."

_\?/_

"Onii-sama isn't a pedophile, after all."

Megumi had to bite her tongue down.

_What is wrong with the boys in this family?!_

* * *

Megumi returned, looking as dignified as she possibly could.

"Now, then… we can talk without being interrupted," Yahiro said in a loud voice, shooting the door a nasty glance. "Or else someone is about to be sent back to Seikai Business Camp."

The two of them could hear scurrying as an obvious Saiga child ran away. Megumi released a nervous breath.

_\What did you want to ask me?/_

"…exactly what was our relationship?" Yahiro asked bluntly. "I want the truth."

Megumi couldn't meet his eyes and quietly wrote _\I already said. I am Yahiro's number one admirer./_

"Hmm… so is the whole 'I love you, please go out with me' thing a normal thing?"

Megumi's eyes widened, and she swiftly shook her head. At this rate, Yahiro would simply think she was nothing more than a clingy fan girl!

"You said I loved your voice," his eyes narrowed. "That's kind of hard to believe. Sing for me, right now."

Megumi took a deep breath.

_\I… I think it's best if I sang at a wide, open range./_

"Ehhhh," Yahiro's voice held disbelief. "Well, then, I guess I can't prove-"

He was interrupted by a small slice of paper thrust into his face.

"…what's…?"

_\Please come to my concert!/_ Megumi bowed, holding out the ticket with outstretched hands.

"_You_ have a concert?" Yahiro couldn't help but to smirk.

Megumi gave him a smile, trying to hide her hurt. It had only been a few days ago when she had been excitedly running to tell him that the director had chosen her for the singing part. And now…

"Well, you can keep your ticket, little girl," he waved a hand. "I'm busy that day."

_You didn't even look at the date, you despicable person!_ Megumi fumed, but insistently held out the ticket to him.

"I'm not going. Give it to Chitose or something," Yahiro shrugged. Megumi swallowed.

_\Please! You must come!/_

"A little desperate, aren't we?" he clicked his tongue. "Hitting on an engaged man… aren't you being a little too bold, Yamamoto?"

Megumi felt a quiet stir of shame in her. He was right; she was trying to get an engaged man to fall in love with her. But…

She couldn't imagine life without Yahiro. She needed him to come to this concert.

_\Please!/_

"I _said_, I don't need-"

_\Akira-chan…/_

Yahiro paused when he saw Megumi had swiftly written down the name of the girl of his dreams.

_\Akira-chan will be there. I can arrange for you two to sit together./_

She smiled at him, trying not to show that writing that sentence was breaking her heart. Yahiro paused, then finally took the ticket.

"I guess, if you're that desperate…" he muttered. Megumi tried to smile at him, but the ashy taste in her mouth returned.

"Well, if that's all," Yahiro said curtly. "And if that's _really_ all you are to me, I suppose it doesn't really matter how I treat you."

"Eh?"

"So… I hope you'll start that diet soon, Yamamoto Megumi," he grinned at her teasingly and steam poured out of her ears.

_Yahiiiiroooooooooo!_

* * *

"Yahiro."

He looked up at the clock. 10:30 on the dot.

He nodded in greeting. "Kurono-san."

Megumi blinked in surprise.

_He calls his fiancée by her last name? And with the '-san' honorific?_

"Shall we be going?" Shiori smiled at him. He wiped his lips with his napkin before nodding.

"I trust you know the way out," Yahiro called over his shoulder, before walking out with his fiancée.

* * *

"So, I've called the newspaper that my family donates yearly to," Shiori smiled craftily. "They'll be following us today."

"All right."

"First, we'll go to an ice-cream parlor, try to show that whole goody-goody couple feeling."

"All right."

"Then, we'll go to a jewelry store, pretend we're looking at rings for the wedding."

"All right."

"Then, to end it, a walk in the park, surrounded by the sunset," she finished in satisfaction. "They should get some good shots in and we'll officially be a couple to the public."

"All right."

"…Yahiro, are you listening to me?"

"All right."

Shiori simply rolled her eyes.

_Men…_

"Come along, then… and look sharp, we have to look like a loving couple," she hissed under her breath. Yahiro snapped out of his sleepy daze as he felt her drag him to the limousine. As soon as they went outside, he immediately lifted the corners of his lips, and looked as happy as one could be on a date.

Yahiro began to wonder if this was a trick of some sort, until he heard the unmistakable click of a camera, then heaved an inward sigh, before turning to Shiori, a charming grin in place.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

"This ice cream parlor…?"

Yahiro raised an eyebrow. "You want to go into this cheap place?"

"I told you, we have to look like a goody-goody couple," she muttered. "Now go in. Come on."

The two of them entered the small parlor and Yahiro immediately began to head to a table.

"Yahiro!" she hissed. "Not there! The window's not big enough, and the photographer won't be able to take a picture!"

Yahiro blinked. Why was he walking to a table in the back? His body had simply compelled itself to do it. He shook his head and sat down at the small table Shiori urged him to.

"I paid the owners here yesterday, to make sure this table was empty when we came," Shiori informed him in a low voice. "We should get plenty of coverage here."

"Hi, and make I take your order today?" the waitress walked up to them, pad in hand. Her eyes widened when she saw Yahiro.

"We'll have… hmm, should we share a milkshake, darling?" Shiori smiled at him, eyes twinkling. He resisted the urge to stab himself with a spoon this time and simply shrugged.

"Okay."

"So that'll be one milkshake and one strawberry ice cream, coming right up."

The waitress took their menus and walked away. Yahiro drummed his fingers on the table, then finally noticed Shiori's confused expression.

"Hm?"

"We only ordered a milkshake… why did that woman say she was going to bring strawberry ice cream too?" Shiori shook her head. Yahiro blinked, and then cleared his throat.

"Well… it's too late to call her back. We might as well just eat that too… for the publicity stunt."

"Wonderful idea!" Shiori gushed. Yahiro breathed a sigh of relief.

Strawberry ice cream was his favorite… but how did that waitress know that? Had he come here a long time ago and order that? No… he wouldn't order it in public. And alone, especially; everyone would think he was strange.

And even then… she wouldn't get him a strawberry ice cream just because he ordered it once. He hesitated.

Was this another "6-month" forgotten thing?

* * *

"This is so nice!" Shiori gushed as she ran into the jewelry store. Yahiro tagged behind her halfheartedly. He had been embarrassed stiff when she tried to make him say "Ahh" for the ice cream. Everyone was watching them, but he decided to shut up and put up with it; this woman was going to be the death of him, really.

The woman behind the jewelry counter smiled and welcomed the two.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We're looking for rings," Shiori cooed. "You know…"

The woman stared at the two, particularly Yahiro, and then broke out into a smile. "Ah, yes! Of course! Then… you two are a couple?"

"Of course!" Shiori threw back immediately. "Don't we look like one?"

She immediately clutched Yahiro's arm to which he simply stood, looking rather like a limp noodle. The jewelry counter woman smiled.

"Well, then you must be the lucky owner of our musical note necklace!"

"Musical note… necklace?"

The counter woman smiled and winked at Yahiro. "Welcome back, sir. You gave her the necklace, I presume?"

"…I didn't…" Yahiro stammered out, but the woman was already excitedly talking to Shiori.

"Just a few weeks ago, this young gentleman here came in and stood at this counter for _two hours!_ Two hours, just to look for a necklace! And when we asked him what he wanted it for, he said it had to give it to a certain someone for their birthday! It was your birthday, I take it, miss?"

"O- Of course!" Shiori smiled nervously, before shooting Yahiro a glare. He was too busy contemplating to really notice.

_I've come here before? To buy a __**necklace**__?! Why would I do that? Well, Akira did say she forgave me back then… did I buy it for her birthday…?_

_That can't be… Akira-chan's birthday is in June, and this woman claims I was here a few weeks ago…_

Yahiro finally lifted his head.

"It was such a nice necklace, wasn't it?" he finally said. "Would you mind telling my fiancée some details?"

"Of course!" the woman beamed. "As you already know, miss, it's a little musical note of pure gold. The chain is a very fine thin silver, made in order to…"

As the woman continued to talk, Yahiro tried to remember…

_Come on… remember… a little musical note of gold... it was that recent… come __**on**__…_

A sudden image flashed in his mind.

* * *

_A blush…_

"_You had better take care of it!"_

"…_thank you… Yahiro…"_

"_Oi… why are you crying…?"_

* * *

"Yahiro?"

Yahiro snapped out of it, and turned to Shiori.

"Hm?"

"You're sweating… what's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing," he hastily bid a farewell to the jewelry woman, and dragged Shiori outside. "Let's hurry and go to the next part of the date, shall we?"

* * *

Yahiro looked around the park, emotionless.

"Quick, take my hand!" Shiori hissed. "The photographer's hiding right behind the tree, so he'll be able to see us like this."

Yahiro boredly nodded and Shiori slipped her hand in his. The two silently walked, until they reached a bench.

"Shall we sit?" he offered. She nodded, clearly as unentertained as he was, and the two relaxed in silence.

_I've… Have I been here before? This view of the lake looks familiar…_

…_and…_

"Yahiro?"

"Hm?" he turned to look at her, reminding himself to smile in that certain, gentle way so that the camera could catch it.

"…why do you keep looking up?" Shiori raised an eyebrow. "There's no one up there."

"…what do you mean?"

"You keep staring at the top of the stairs like you're waiting for someone to suddenly appear."

Yahiro paused.

… _I… I felt like I __**was**__ waiting for someone. What…?_

He shook his head and smiled again, that perfect, plastic mask. "What are you talking about? I was just thinking, how nice it would be for there to be a sunset during our wedding."

She smiled widely. "I feel the _exact_ same way."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, which was convenient, because Yahiro's worried expression was one he didn't want her to see.

_...dammit..._

_It looks like I'll have to ask **him** for help, after all..._


	4. Jealousy

Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated, huh? Sorry about that... I've been getting busier and busier... but I never like unfinished stuff, so I'll update when I can!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kei-sama, you have a guest."

Kei looked up from his laptop, and nodded to the maid.

"Let him in."

The maid blinked in surprise. She could never understand how her master was so easily able to figure out who had come; he always knew if it was a 'him' or 'her'.

It was unnaturally frightening. The maid bowed, before the doors opened to reveal a rather disgruntled Saiga Yahiro.

"Yahiro," Kei nodded in greeting. "What can I help you with?"

"Kei," Yahiro took a deep breath. "I… have some things to ask you."

"And that would be?"

Yahiro felt his fist clench furiously when he saw Kei clacking away at his keyboard, not the slightest hint of interest on the prodigy's face.

"…I want to know about Yamamoto Megumi."

That immediately snapped Kei to attention.

"Do you now?" he asked calmly. Yahiro inwardly smirked. Somehow, he knew Kei would be interested if he had mentioned one of the Special A members.

"Was she really just an admirer?" he finally asked. "Nothing else?"

Kei gave him an unfathomable look.

"Why not ask her?" he suggested, before turning back to his laptop. Yahiro inwardly growled, before putting on an aloof smile.

"Well, she seems intent on avoiding that question… hmm, maybe someone a little more honest would be better to ask."

Kei's finger slipped, and he had to backspace a few times. They both knew who Yahiro was suggesting.

"Tell me… are you and Hikari-chan still together? As in together together?"

Kei, without warning, flung a pen at him. Yahiro tilted his head to the left just as the pen zipped through the air, the point digging into the wall, next to Yahiro's ear. Yahiro knew that Kei had purposely thrown it so that Yahiro would dodge. If the Takishima prodigy had wanted to seriously hurt him, Yahiro would be on the way back to the emergency room.

"Do not mock my relationship with Hikari," Kei said, a sharp tone to his voice. "It is unbecoming of you."

"Now, Kei," Yahiro raised his hands in mock submission. "I just came for this simple, innocent question. What is Yamamoto Megumi to me?"

"I'm afraid if Megumi found no reason to give you an answer, I have none as well."

Yahiro shrugged. He wasn't going to beg for the impossible.

"Never hurts to ask," he said smoothly. With that, he turned around and smartly left. Kei rubbed his forehead. He needed a kiss from Hikari to sooth his aching head. He sighed.

He should probably warn Megumi of this.

* * *

Megumi trembled as she lowered her cell phone after her conversation with Kei. So… Yahiro was starting to get suspicious. Maybe it was a better idea to just tell him.

…surely, Yahiro wouldn't disbelieve her, would he?

Megumi was so deep in thought, she didn't notice where she was going until she ran smack into someone.

She winced, then slowly stood.

_\I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!/_

The man she had bumped into stood and dusted himself off.

"Not at all. I'm sorry, I also was a little bit in a daze."

Megumi paused in surprise.

_\You… It's you!/_

"Hm?" the man looked up, then smiled. "Well, we meet again!"

Megumi remembered him; it was the man who had accidentally spilled punch on her white dress at Yahiro's "Welcome-back-from-the-hospital" party.

"I am terribly sorry," the man apologized. "That's two apologies I've owed you so far. Um… could I make it up to you somehow? Perhaps I could buy you a coffee? There's a café right across the street, over there."

Megumi blinked.

"…coffee with cake?" he suggested.

Megumi's eyes lit up. She knew it was probably not too safe to trust strangers, but she had technically met him before at Yahiro's party, and for some reason, she felt like she could trust this man not to do anything sketchy.

_\Sure! My name is Yamamoto Megumi, by the way./_

"Pleasure to meet you, Yamamoto Megumi-san," his blue eyes twinkled. "My name is Kaneshiro Yuuichi."

* * *

The two of them ordered cake with coffee (Megumi asked for hers to be extra-sweetened), as they comfortably sat, and talked about Saiga Yahiro's party. Soon, the talk turned to their problems, and why they had been walking in such a daze.

Yuuichi let out a low whistle as Megumi finished relaying her problem. "So that was what happened… I must say, I thought I had problems, but it sounds like you have it pretty bad."

Megumi dropped her head, sighing.

"Still… I had no idea that Saiga-san was dating anyone," Yuuichi mused. "The newspapers would have a field day with that one."

Megumi gave him a glum look before sipping her coffee.

* * *

Yahiro walked down the street, stomach growling. He should probably get back home so the maids could fix him a nice lun-.

He paused and took three steps back, right in front of a café with a cute little cake decoration on the window. He could see Yamamoto Megumi, having what seemed like a _very_ deep conversation with a handsome man of blond hair and blue eyes. Yahiro's eyes narrowed, and just like last time, his feet moved before his brain did.

* * *

"Well, _well_…"

Megumi froze. Yuuichi raised an eyebrow, and she slowly wheeled around to see a seething Yahiro. He grabbed her arm and began to drag her out.

"You are really unbelievable," he snapped, not bothering to keep his voice quiet, as people in the café began to turn heads to see who was shouting. "Going out with strangers? Even you can't possibly be that stupid, Yamamoto Megumi!"

"L- Let go!"

"Don't speak!" he spat. He was so furious, he was ready to punch the next thing that approached him. Unfortunately, that next thing was an indignant Kaneshiro Yuuichi.

"You are hurting her, Saiga Yahiro!" Yuuichi extracted Megumi from Yahiro's tight grasp. Big mistake.

Yahiro released all of his anger into a single punch that felled Yuuichi.

"_Yahiro!_" Megumi shrieked. "What have you done?!"

She knelt next to Yuuichi, an apologetic expression on her face. The attractive man ruefully rubbed his cheek, trying to give a reassuring smile to the hysterical girl. Yahiro sneered at her.

"My number one admirer? Are you his, too? You just love so many boys, don't you, Yamamoto Megumi?"

Megumi stiffened at Yahiro's scathing tone. Yahiro glared at Kaneshiro Yuuichi.

"Look, you…" he said rudely. "I don't care who you are. But get close to her one more time, and I-"

What he was going to do, no one ever found out, because before he could continue, he was promptly interrupted by a loud shriek of "AIDAN!", and a woman running past him.

Yahiro blinked as a gorgeous woman with red hair ran up to the man on the ground. Megumi blinked.

_\Aidan?/_

"English name," Yuuichi informed her. Megumi let out a soft 'Oh!', when she realized who the woman must be. She quickly stood away as the woman hugged Yuuichi, tears running down her face.

"Aidan…" the woman sobbed. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Aidan."

"It's all right," he said tenderly, his hand coming up to gently wipe her cheeks. "It was my fault."

"N- No," she shook her head. "If… If you really think going back to America is the right thing to do… then I will support you! I'll go with you!"

He gave her a loving smile. "Of course you will, Erika. After all… a man can't leave a country without his wife accompanying him, can he?"

"Oh, Aidan…!" Erika threw her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I got angry!"

"You should be, Kaneshiro Erika," he said in mock anger. "Prepare to pay me back a lot when we're living together in New York."

The two of them shared a gentle kiss, as the café burst into applause. Megumi couldn't help a smile, before turning to Yahiro, an eyebrow raised.

Yahiro was uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck. Apparently… this man was already married. And he had called his wife "Kaneshiro Erika"… meaning, he was a Kaneshiro. So he _was_ a potential business partner in the end... he must have been related to Kaneshiro Corporation. Well… that was awkward. Yahiro sincerely hoped that company wouldn't sue him... but Kaneshiro Yuuichi was smiling, so it seemed fine for now.

Yuuichi turned to Megumi, a wide smile on his handsome face. "Thank you for the talk, Yamamoto Megumi-san. My problem has been solved… so I hope yours is too."

Erika stood and bowed deeply to Megumi. "I apologize for whatever trouble my husband has caused you."

Megumi cheerfully smiled.

_\Not at all! I wish you two all the best!/_

The couple smiled at her, before sharing another loving kiss. Megumi smiled, before quietly leaving the café, Yahiro silently trailing after her.

* * *

_\As you can now see…/_ Megumi glared, her eraser board held out. _\We were just chatting as two friends. You shouldn't have hit him, Yahiro./_

"…I'm sorry," he finally said reluctantly. Even he knew he had done something wrong. But… _why_? Why had he done it? What had compelled him to rush in there? What had filled him with that seething hot anger, at seeing Yamamoto Megumi with another man?

_\Yahiro?/_

Megumi hesitated. Should she tell him? Could she really bring herself to do it? She slowly began to write on her eraser board…

"Just to let you know," Yahiro said abruptly. "I wasn't doing this for you, or anything, so whether you're my admirer or not, don't take it to heart."

Megumi looked up at him, with an expression he couldn't read. She clutched the eraser board, the words so close to him… she just had to turn the board around…

"I thought I had to protect you because you're a member of Special A."

Megumi paused. What did that mean?

"Akira cares about you… so I just wanted to make sure she didn't feel upset about knowing you were off on some date with some random man you met."

Megumi's grip on the eraser board tightened as she lowered her head. How stupid she had been, thinking it had been because Yahiro actually _cared_ about her.

She took a deep breath, before swiftly erasing what was written on her eraser board, and writing in the first thing that popped into mind.

_\It wasn't a date. He was apologizing for spilling the punch on my dress. Besides, didn't you hear him? He's moving to America tomorrow./_

Yahiro turned away from her. "Oh."

He was starting to feel more and more foolish. He felt like a child that had received a rather nice toy, but was uninterested, until another child noticed that toy.

Megumi looked up at him, eyes filled with hurt and hope. He took a deep breath.

"I'm going home."

"But-!"

He walked away from her, his head spinning.

He didn't feel very hungry anymore.

* * *

Yahiro laid in bed, trying to get his mind to organize his very crazy life. However, before he could reach his final conclusion…

"Um… Onii-sama?"

Yahiro didn't bother looking up.

"Could… Could I borrow some money?"

Yahiro raised an eyebrow, as this time, he sat up to look at Chitose.

"You want to _borrow_ money?"

"Well… there's someone I want to… to eat lunch with…" Chitose fumbled awkwardly. "Could… Could I borrow your black credit card?"

Yahiro lazily shrugged, and pulled out his wallet. He flicked the limitless credit card at the boy.

"Get out."

"Y- Yes, Onii-sama."

Chitose ran off, holding the credit card in his hand, stomach clenching as he saw his precious older brother treat him like a piece of trash. Yahiro was about to fold his wallet closed, until he noticed something sticking out of the very last small card pocket. He hesitantly took it out and had to swallow.

_Why do I have a picture of Yamamoto Megumi in my wallet?_

But that wasn't the important part. The important part was that her mouth was open wide, her eyes shut, and there was only one possibility.

Yamamoto Megumi was singing in this picture. In this beautiful, white, one-piece dress, with a pale pink ribbon of silk around her waist, the long-haired girl was singing, and Yahiro had taken a picture of it. He wasn't sure if she was singing to an audience or not, but she clearly was not aware of Yahiro taking the picture of her.

It wasn't possible. But… when Yahiro began to pull all the details together…

It all boiled down to one possibility.

…_I think I had… feelings for Yamamoto Megumi._

Yahiro couldn't help but to let out a grimace. There was no other explanation. If he had seriously felt that angry, there was only one explanation. It had been jealousy. He had been so jealous (what a horrible, nasty word that didn't match a Saiga), he had punched some man he had never met, and turned out to be a _very_ potential business partner.

All of these hints kept boiling down to it. His pounding heart, the anger he felt upon seeing her with another man, the fact that Sakura said he loved her singing…

But… why? What had made him give up Toudou Akira, the only girl he swore he could ever love, and go for Yamamoto Megumi? She wasn't particularly special. She was definitely no Akira… Yahiro couldn't help a grin as he remembered all the times she had klutzed out or gotten angry at him, and stuck her tongue at him and…

He bolted up from his bed, eyes wide. Wait a minute. Where had that come from…?

He… He felt like he remembered these moments… but he couldn't remember why. It was like he was watching someone else's experience in his mind. He buried his head in his hands, trying to figure out exactly what it was about this strange girl that made him feel so weird.

_But if I liked her… and she clearly likes me… why weren't we dating?_

He frowned. If he was dating someone, surely the news would love to capture that. But there was nothing in the news about that. And besides, his parents had set him up with Kurono Shiori.

"Yahiro-sama…"

His head shot up to see a maid bowing before him. He sighed tiredly.

"What?" he snapped. The maid looked taken aback. Yahiro-sama hadn't acted like this right before his accident. Most of the servants in the household had agreed that Yahiro-sama had become rather docile for the past few months. Of course, they never questioned why, but now, there was no longer that feeling of self-satisfaction for helping the master they wanted to serve.

"I… I found this in your spring jacket pocket, sir," the maid bowed. "I took it out before it was cleaned. I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep it or not."

Yahiro swiped the paper away from her without so much as a 'thank you', and the woman bowed, before leaving. Yahiro opened the paper. It was a receipt…?

Yahiro raised an eyebrow. Since when had he bought something at a toy store? "Toys the LAS"? Where the hell was that? He was about to throw it away, until his eyes drifted down.

'_1 Easy-Erase Eraser Board'_

…

…

_Eraser board…_

There was only one person he knew that used an eraser board.

Yahiro buried his head in his hands again. Who was he? Who had he been? Even he couldn't answer that.

* * *

"This had better be important," Yahiro's father's voice was as chilling as ice over the phone. "I do not like to be disturbed, Yahiro."

"Yes, Father," Yahiro said stoically. "I simply had something to ask."

"What is it?"

"…must I marry Kurono Shiori?"

"Yes."

There was the answer, plain and simple. There wasn't even a question as to why, or hesitation. Yahiro clenched his fist.

"But what if I don't want to marry her?" he asked, surprising himself. His father let out a harsh chuckle.

"Do you have a girlfriend on the side, Yahiro?"

"I… If I did, would it be enough to stop this marriage?"

"…you may keep her."

"Keep her?"

"Marry Kurono Shiori. All we expect from that union is an heir… and the merging of your companies. If you want, you may keep your little... ah, _girlfriend_ on the side."

_What a Saiga answer… keep the wife for show, but have a "playmate"..._

"But as far as we know," Yahiro's father said. "We were not aware you were in a relationship with anyone."

"I… I never mentioned anyone?"

"…other than the Toudou heiress, no. If she is the one you are in a relationship however, we can _certainly_ make arrangements for you two to-"

"N- No, it's not her," he forced out, trying to ignore the sad, sweet clawing in his heart. "Let's… Let's say she's… she's not really all that rich. She's the daughter of a celebrity."

"A _celebrity_?!"

Yahiro's father let out a long, demeaning laugh.

"I take it back, son. You can keep her after all. As your maid!"

Yahiro bit his lip angrily. "Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, Yahiro."

Yahiro slammed the phone down, before flopping back on the bed. He felt a spurt of anger in him, and his eyes fell on the receipt lying on his bedside table.

Without a second thought, he grabbed it and tore the receipt in half.

* * *

See what I did there? See what I did there? So Kaneshiro Yuuichi is in the story, but he's a different person (he's a stranger to her in this one), and Yahiro won't get jealous anymore (since he's moving to America!).

Ohohohoho! ...okay, so in the end, I either blended all of your hopes, or didn't grant any of them ^_^ hehehe, sorry?

Anyways, I hope you didn't mind that this chapter was a little bland. I'll try to come up with more exciting ideas. Until next time!


	5. Shame

So I finally updated! And, as you know, summer's coming to an end... I might not be able to update for a little bit...

But, if it's short stories and stuff, it should be fine!

I actually wanted to write one of those drabbles (like with a random word, and I come up with a story for it...? Are those what they're called?). Anyways, I'm not entirely sure how to write one, so if anyone has any good random words I could use for a short drabble for Yahiro and Megumi, let me know!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Ohh-ahh-_eeyahhhhhhhhh_!"

Everyone in the nearby vicinity cringed, as Megumi's voice went from gorgeous and smooth to a strange wail that didn't sound remotely human. Megumi nearly broke down in tears.

_This is the eighth time!_

She furiously forced herself to concentrate, and gathering breath in her lungs, began to sing again. The director hastily stopped her.

"Yamamoto-san, maybe we should stop for today. You're probably stressed out."

Megumi lowered her head. _You don't know the half of it… my boyfriend is engaged to some rich woman and doesn't really remember who I am. Let's also not forget the fact that he thinks he's in love with one of my closest friends._

_\Please allow me one more time!/_ Megumi begged, and the director sighed.

"All right."

Megumi positioned herself, determined to get it right this time. She began to sing again…

And it ended in failure. But this time she didn't mind so much.

Because just like last time, she went off-key when she caught sight of a pair of lilac-colored eyes gazing at her from the door.

* * *

_\Why are you here?/_

"…just checking to make sure I don't have to bring earplugs to the concert."

Megumi pouted, before smiling again.

_\Now that you're here, do you want to go to lunch together?/_

Yahiro was about to decline, but then saw the hopeful sparkle in her eyes, and finally relented. He wouldn't dare admit the strange tugging sensation his heart had, as he allowed her to drag him to a nearby family restaurant.

* * *

"You know, I don't normally eat at places like this," Yahiro raised an eyebrow. Megumi snorted rather unladylike.

_\Well, you sure seem to like the food either way./_ She stuck her tongue out at him, and Yahiro cleared his throat, trying not to notice that he was half-done with his food. He wasn't sure what it was. He would never have agreed to step foot in such a low-class place like this, and eat the food, no less. He was a Saiga, and they had to have the best.

If he wanted this… this… what had the menu said? Hamburger Set A, he would have just gone to an American cuisine restaurant, and they would have used the freshest, finest Kobe beef for the patty, with freshly baked bread, and nation-renowned sauces for the seasoning. And onion rings… well, of course, the onion would have been organic, and deep-fried in an expensive oil.

But here he was, eating a cheap meal with Yamamoto Megumi, who was happily squirting ketchup on her French fries.

Yahiro looked around, and noticed a rather large number of actual families (in a family restaurant… of course).

It made him vaguely aware that this probably made him and Yamamoto Megumi look like a couple.

He firmly squished down the slightly fountain of excitement this ignited deep within his belly, before promptly tossing another onion ring into his mouth. Megumi looked up at him, and for a brief, frozen moment, the two simply stared at each other, and Yahiro felt some strange, lonely ache within himself.

_You can keep her… as your maid!_

He immediately broke the tension by looking down and taking a bite of his burger. Megumi let out a soft giggle.

_\Yahiro, you have ketchup on your cheek./_

Yahiro sighed in annoyance and reached for a napkin… and then his hand slowed. Wait a minute.

"What did you just say?" he demanded, staring down at his tray. Megumi blinked and held up her board.

_\I just said you had some ketchup on your cheek. It's on the left side, near your mouth./_

Yahiro was now convinced that there was something seriously wrong with him. This wasn't physically possible. This defied science and all the laws the world had.

He knew what Yamamoto Megumi had said, _even without looking at her board._

What was that supposed to mean? Of course, he didn't know the message word for word, but he hadn't been looking at her when she scrawled her message, and he still somehow knew what she had been talking about. Which could only mean…

Was his bond with Yamamoto Megumi so strong before that he could hear what she had written, without even lifting his head?

_\Yahiro?/_

"Yeah, uh, thanks," he said quickly to cover up his slightly mistake of falling silent, and began to wipe around his mouth.

_\A little higher./_

He halfheartedly brought the napkin up.

_\Now a little to the left…/_

_\...I meant my left./_

Yahiro let out an exasperated sigh, and Megumi turned pink, before reaching out. Before he could stop her, she swiped off the tiny fleck of ketchup with her bare finger, and for a wild, rather perverted moment, Yahiro had a strange idea (hope?) that she would simply stick her finger in her mouth and lick it off.

Of course, she did no such thing, and settled to wipe her soiled finger on her napkin, before squirting some hand sanitizer on, and then returning to her French fries.

Yahiro cleared his throat, before silently resuming his meal as well. Megumi was still slightly pink, and he felt something strange. It was akin to pleasure, and greed…

And he realized he was proud. He was proud that he could make Yamamoto Megumi flush that becoming shade of pink, and he couldn't resist trying to exploit it more.

"Megumi…" he purred rather softly. "If I pay for both of us, this counts as that date you wanted so badly, doesn't it?"

As he expected, Megumi turned a furious crimson. Even the roots of her hair seemed to be glowing red.

* * *

Megumi couldn't even give a proper reply. Was this possible? Was this real?

Was Saiga Yahiro… _flirting_ with her?

Even when they were together, he would never do anything so… so…

_Appealing._

_Hot._

_Sexy._

_Perfect._

_Droolworthy._

…

…

…_unexpected_. Megumi finally decided on that word. He used to tease her lightly, but that was because they were together. Now, he was flirting with her as if he had every girl wrapped around her finger, no problem.

_Which he still probably does._

She couldn't help but to feel a little bitter at that, and continued to silently indulge in her meal.

* * *

Yahiro couldn't help a silent smirk. He actually _liked_ flirting with Yamamoto Megumi. He especially liked the response it had elicited from the shy girl.

_How cute._

And then he backtracked, because Saigas do _not_ think how cute blushing Megumis are, no matter how her slender fingers are nervously rubbing together, or her cheeks are alit with a pink glow, or how her warm brown eyes are sparkling, or how her sweet, pink lips are pressed together and her small pink tongue is coming out to lick her lips-

_And stop_.

He cleared his throat, and shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth, hoping that food would distract him.

In the end, Yahiro did pay, but Megumi insisted on buying dessert for them.

"All right… what do you want to eat?"

_\Ice cream!/_

And somehow, he knew that was the answer she would have given.

* * *

_\Chocolate and strawberry!/_

The waitress gave a nod before walking over to the ice cream counter and filling in the orders. Yahiro stared at her.

_\.../_

"…"

_\.../_

"…"

_There's no way… but…_

Yahiro tested it out. "I don't want chocolate."

Megumi smiled at him. _\It's not for you./_

That was what Yahiro was dreading. The waitress returned and set down a chocolate sundae in front of Yahiro, and a strawberry sundae in front of Megumi. The silent girl smiled in thanks, and the waitress left. Before Megumi could swap with him, Yahiro hastily grabbed a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and forced it into his mouth.

_Oh god, this is disgusting!_

Yahiro forced himself not to retch as the thick, cloying chocolate flavor stained his tongue. Megumi couldn't help a tiny giggle when she saw his horrified facial expression.

_\Oh, Yahiro… you may have lost your memory, but I think your love for strawberry ice cream is still the same./_

He sourly allowed her to switch their sundaes, but couldn't help but to feel slightly better when the sweet strawberry soothed his tongue.

"Last time I came…" he muttered. "That waitress gave me a strawberry sundae even when I didn't order it."

Megumi couldn't help a smile. _\I guess she's figured us out…/_

He didn't bother asking what that meant, as the two of them began to dig into their sundaes. Yahiro looked up… then bit his lip to stop a smile from surfacing.

"Oi."

_\?/_

"…you have some on your nose," he muttered, trying not to blush at the cute picture she posed. She lowered her head with a blush, and wiped it off with a napkin.

_\So, Yahiro…_/ Megumi asked hurriedly, trying to force her blush to go away. _\Why did you come to see me today? Honestly?/_

"…there's two things I wanted to talk to you about," he admitted. Megumi nodded to indicate she was listening.

"Well, firstly… are you _sure_ that you were just my number one fan? Nothing more?"

_\...what would you say if I wasn't?/_

Yahiro paused. He had not thought that far ahead. But… the idea…

Actually scared him a little. Did that mean that Yamamoto Megumi, this little girl right before him, knew so much about him? Had he…kissed her? Had they even…?

_Don't go there_, he warned himself, before turning to her.

"At least answer this then," he said bluntly. "Why did I give up on Akira?"

Megumi hesitated, and Yahiro took that moment to give her a once-over. Megumi felt a hot, sweeping shame fill her body. She knew that he was comparing her to Akira. He was probably wondering how he went from the cream of the crop to the scraps.

_\Akira and Tadashi decided to start dating./_

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of that," he said impatiently. "But… when did you become my fan? Why were you and I ever associated?"

"I…"

_Tell him!_ Her mind screamed at her. _Tell him! You can be with him again! You two can be happy!_

…_but that won't change the fact that he's still in love with Akira._

"…I want the truth," Yahiro insisted when Megumi lifted her head. Megumi slowly nodded her head.

_The truth you shall receive._

"I loved you," she said softly. His eyes widened. It was almost comical. The spoonful of strawberry ice cream that was on its way to his mouth clattered in the bowl as he dropped the spoon. He could hardly care less, as he stared at the fidgeting girl.

"I… I still love you," she whispered softly. "And… And you were… very kind to me. You respected my feelings. And you were willing to… to try and…"

Her voice grew quieter and quieter, and Yahiro had to lean in to hear her final two words.

"…reciprocate them."

"So we went out," Yahiro said quietly. Megumi took a deep breath.

"Yes."

The word sounded pathetic to her. She knew Yahiro was probably doubting her, probably thought she was just using this opportunity to go out with him.

Yahiro froze in place as Megumi finally looked him in the eye. The two of them suddenly realized their close proximity, their noses almost touching. Yahiro, out of nowhere, had an impulsive urge to kiss her right there. Her lips were right there. He wanted to kiss her, right there, in a half-filled ice cream parlor, her breath sweet and warm against his face.

_Stop. What are you doing?! You're a Saiga! Act like one!_

Yahiro swallowed and returned to his seat, mind whirling. So… So they were basically going out?

But… he didn't _feel_ like he was madly in love with her. The feelings he had for Akira… were still greater than the ones he held for Yamamoto Megumi.

And then, it hit him. Of _course_. He had been pity-dating her. That had to have been it. She had a crush on him, and since he respected her and her feelings, he had willingly gone out with her. That _had_ to be it!

And the fact that he was carrying around her picture… the tugging on his heartstrings… the receipt he hadn't had the heart to throw away…

Minor details! He was sure that it was simply a whim.

"What was the second thing you needed?" Megumi asked hastily, breaking the silence, clearly trying to change the topic.

"Huh? Oh, uh…" Yahiro dazedy tried to remember. "Could I have an extra ticket for your concert?"

"Why?"

"I want to bring my fiancée along."

And just like that, he immediately regretted the words that had left his mouth. The wounded look in her eyes tugged at his heart, and he hastily attempted to save face.

"It's just that… I told her you were a really great singer," he lied. "I want to bring more people to your event."

The blow had softened, but he could tell she was still uncomfortable with the idea of him bringing another woman.

_\I will try and find out if I can receive another ticket./_

And then he realized that she had received one free ticket… and had given it to him. She hadn't even given it to her twin, or to her beloved Ryuu-nii… she had given it to _him._

This made him both elated and anxious at the same time. How was he supposed to tell her now that he didn't want to pity-date her any longer?

He opened his mouth to begin his speech… and then the waitress came along to drop off their check. True to her word, Megumi paid for it, and the two left. Normally, Yahiro would insist on paying, but he was too busy formulating his words for the "break-up" speech.

_I don't even remember us being together in the first place_, he thought wryly.

* * *

They silently walked, side-by-side, towards Megumi's house. Yahiro was seized with a strange urge to kiss her goodbye.

_A polite gesture from the past!_ He assured himself. That was all it probably was.

"Megumi…"

She turned around, and Yahiro actually froze. The sunset just _had_ to be behind her, and just _had_ to make her glow, and just _had_ to make her seem unbelievably gorgeous in his eyes, right?

_Something of the past! It wasn't real! It was pity!_

He forced himself to constantly chant this to himself, before he gazed at her seriously.

"We need to talk."

_\?/_

"I… I want to break up."

Megumi's expression didn't change. She stayed blank.

"To be honest… I don't remember even being with you," Yahiro confessed. "But… But I think I at least owe you a proper break-up. There are too many reasons why we can't be together."

There was silence on her end, and Yahiro, for some reason, felt his palms sweating.

"F- Firstly," he started. "I am currently engaged. And secondly, she is from a high-class family, who would benefit me if we were to be united. And thirdly, I don't actually _remember_ being with you."

_You said that one already, idiot! And why are you __**numbering**__ your reasons?! This isn't some sort of business slideshow!_

"And… And fourthly, my feelings for you are… are not love. I am not in love with you."

_Just strangely attracted to you and always worried about where you and if you're using your voice. But that's not love._

_I think._

_But that can't be love because that's not what I feel for Akira, and I love Akira. Right. So I don't love you._

Megumi remained silent, but looked up at him.

"Yahiro, I-"

"Good night," he muttered, before brushing past her and walking off. Strange… he should have been elated.

He shouldn't have been pushing back tears like he was currently doing.

* * *

Megumi laid in bed, blankly looking up at the ceiling. She hadn't changed expressions ever since Yahiro had said that horrible sentence to her.

"_I want to break up."_

She couldn't feel anything. She didn't even feel hurt or sad. Just… numb.

_My boyfriend broke up with me… because he doesn't remember being in love with me_, she thought dully.

_But was it really love…?_

Megumi tried to shut it out, but that evil, sly voice called 'self-consciousness' continued to prod at her.

_You might have been saying the truth earlier. About him trying to reciprocate your love. Maybe he did it all that time to forget Akira._

_That can't be, _she argued against herself. _Yahiro really… really loved me…._

_Did he ever say it?_ The voice responded slyly. _Those three words never passed his lips._

…_but… but…_

_And let's not forget the fact that he kept you a secret._

_No! No, that's not-!_

_He was __**ashamed**__ of you!_

"No!" Megumi cried aloud, then took a deep breath. Underneath her blank slate of emotions, one finally sparked to life.

Anger.

Who cared about all this? She was frustrated and tired, and quite frankly, having Yahiro practically do a presentation as to why they should break up was really quite irritating!

She checked her watch. It was only 8 at night. She was going to be paying a visit to Mr. Saiga Yahiro.

* * *

"Welcome home."

Yahiro paused at the doorway of his bedroom.

"Who allowed you in?" he asked bluntly, hanging his coat up. Kurono Shiori was laying in his bed without a care in the world. She gave him a seductive smile, looking every bit like a model one only saw in magazines, a tantalizingly low-cut scarlet dress draped over her curvy body.

"Your maids did. Oh, you should fire the redhead one with freckles, by the way, she took too long answering the door."

_My parents would be ecstatic_, Yahiro thought dryly. _Their future daughter-in-law fires people just as easily as they do._

"Kurono-san," he said with measured patience. "I normally do not enjoy strangers in my house, particularly in my room, _particularly_ on my bed."

"But I'm not a stranger," she pointed out. "I'm your fiancée."

"Your point being?"

"We should make a child tonight."

If Yahiro hadn't been trained with years of keeping a calm, reasonable face, he would have keeled over in shock.

"And that is because…?"

"We can have the wedding planned in two months," Shiori sat up, tossing her sleek black hair over her shoulder. "I won't be showing then. And then we'd only have to wait seven more months then."

"…so in other words, you don't wish to wait so long in the… baby-making process," he barely managed to hide his disgust. Shiori nodded.

"Precisely."

…_I can't even call you a slut. You don't even __**want**__ it. You just want to hurry up and pop out a baby so that your job is done._

Yahiro averted his gaze. Shiori gracefully got off the bed and approached him. He resisted the urge to back away.

"Kiss me," she demanded. Yahiro could only blink in response.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you silly man," Shiori shook her head, and snaking her arms around his neck, pressed her lips against his. Quite frankly, it felt…

Like nothing. It was just two mouths pressing against each other.

Yahiro broke away from her, unable to stop a small awkward chuckle from passing his lips.

"We… We can save this for the wedding night," he said, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful, and Shiori narrowed her eyes.

"We're wasting too much time," she clucked her tongue impatiently. "If you can't even kiss me, how are we going to make a child?"

He hated that: _make a child_. It was like she was talking about an item. You could make clothes, make food, make art… and you could make a child.

"Now…" Shiori approached him again. "Kiss me again."

Yahiro suddenly felt weary. He had just broken up with Megumi, and he didn't really want to…

Shiori forced her mouth against his, and this time, she began to use her tongue. And Yahiro realized that it was easy to forget painful things with a gorgeous woman with a killer body pressed against his own.

* * *

_\Is Yahiro home?/_

"Y- Yes, he is," the maid responded politely. "Can I help you?"

_\I'd like to speak with him./_ Megumi's eyes narrowed. _And give him a piece of my mind._

The maid fiddled with her braid. "I- I'm sorry, Miss, but it's somewhat late, and I-"

"It's okay, Reina."

The maid, Reina, turned and immediately bowed. "Chitose-bocchama!"

"Let her in," Chitose said abruptly. "And don't bar her from now on. She's Onii-sama's special friend."

Reina turned in surprise. Was this girl the reason for Yahiro-sama's kindness recently (even though it had been absent as of late)?

And her eyes slid down to the eraser board Megumi held, and it suddenly clicked. She had been the one to find the receipt in Yahiro-sama's spring jacket, and she could only berate herself for not noticing sooner.

"Please forgive me," she bowed. "Yahiro-sama is currently upstairs in his room."

Chitose blinked in surprise. "Onii-sama is home? I didn't hear him come."

_\Can I go up then?/_

The maid nodded. "Yes, miss."

Megumi flashed her a thankful smile as she ascended the stairs.

"Chitose-bocchama, would you care for dinner now?"

"Oh… okay. But where's Maya? Isn't she the one who usually calls me down for dinner?"

Reina blinked. She hadn't seen her red-headed friend recently. She nodded in respect to Chitose, assured him that his dinner would be ready soon, and walked to the kitchen. To her surprise, Maya was sobbing in the corner.

"Maya-chan!" Reina said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Reinaaaaa!" Maya bawled, tears running down her freckled cheeks. "I'm going to get fired!"

"What?! Why?"

"The new mistress yelled at me!" Maya cried. "She said I was too slow in opening the door!"

"New mistress?" Reina shook her head in disbelief as her mind flashed to the grateful smile Megumi had given her. "Why, she seems like a warm, caring young lady!"

"Shiori-sama?!" Maya screeched. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, what?" Reina blinked. "Who?"

"Yahiro-sama's new fiancée," Maya blew her nose. "She demanded to know where Yahiro-sama's bedroom was, and told me as soon as she married him and became the new mistress, I'd be f- f- fired on the spot!"

Reina froze. If Yahiro-sama was home… and…

_Oh, __**no**_.

* * *

Yahiro tentatively wrapped his arms around the busty woman, as she taught him mysterious things with her tongue. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but… she was straddling him, her generous bust pressing against his hard torso as they laid in his bed. Her hand began to go down to the zipper in his jeans and she played with it for a little, as she rocked her luscious body against his.

He made a mental note to have a maid wash his sheets the minute she left.

She made pleasured sounds as they continued to make out passionately.

He tried to imagine her as Akira. But… he couldn't do it. Akira was like a goddess, someone he could never obtain. She was too perfect, too dignified to make these kinds of sounds in front of him. Still, he tried, persistently making this woman in his arms Akira… and it almost worked…

Until his mind slipped. Soon, Akira was replaced with long, brown hair, warm brown eyes, and flushed cheeks.

_Megumi…_

And for some reason, it felt right to imagine her as he continued his fervent kiss with Kurono Shiori.

That is, until a soft gasp stopped him.

* * *

Megumi simply stood there in the doorway, eyes wide. There was no amount of shock to numb or soften the blow anymore. The gorgeous woman who was straddling Yahiro, slender hand dangerously close to his jeans zipper, shot her a look of pure malice.

"Do you mind?" she spat. "Who said you could come in without knocking? And where's your uniform?"

Megumi barely heard her. All she could see was Yahiro, emotionless, mouth slightly agape.

When had Yahiro ever kissed her like… like that? Like she was an object of desire? Even when they were together... had he ever...?

_Never…_ the smug voice in her head taunted. _Told you so._

"Yahiro," Shiori crooned as he draped her body over his. "When we get married, I want this maid fired too."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Get off of me, Kurono-san."

She ignored him and attempted to kiss him again. Megumi finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

The emotions began to well up at once.

Anger.

She had wasted so much time for a man who didn't want her in the first place.

Sadness.

There was no way to go back, back to the times when everything could be solved with ice cream.

Humiliation.

Yahiro had just strung her along all this time.

Hurt.

Yahiro didn't feel any of the same pain she did, seeing him in bed with some gorgeous woman.

But most of all… shame.

She was ashamed, because she had not been able to satisfy Yahiro after all.

Her fist trembled at her side.

…_failure._

* * *

Yahiro would have given anything, _anything_, even the chance to never regain his memories, to disappear from that spot. Nothing was worth seeing that look of heartbreak on her face.

His theory about pity-dating her was long-gone out the window. It couldn't be true, if his own heart had a crack upon seeing her like that.

"Megumi…" he managed weakly, but her head shot up, interrupting him.

Yahiro felt his heart crack again when he saw the furious, hurt, humiliated tears swimming in her eyes.

"No more."

Those were the only two words she spoke. He froze, vaguely aware of Shiori trying to take his attention away again.

"I've had enough," she said, barely managing to control her furious voice, unable to stop the single tear of humiliation rolling down her cheek. "I… I don't want to do this anymore."

"I…" he started, but she interrupted him.

"You might look like Yahiro, but…" her voice cracked. "In the end, you're just another fan boy of Akira. We don't know each other."

_Stop… __**stop it, Yamamoto Megumi.**_

"This…" Megumi scrabbled under her spring-colored scarf, and tore off something that hung in her hand.

_Don't do it… Stop, Megumi!_

"This means nothing!" she screamed, a sob tearing out of her throat as she threw it at him, before giving him one last tear-filled gaze. Yahiro didn't even feel slightly unpleasant anymore.

He felt downright sick, as he saw the tears running down her cheeks. He could only dumbly clutch onto the item she had thrown to him, and silently watch as Megumi turned away.

"Goodbye, Yahiro," she managed to whisper, before she ran out, rushing past the maid Reina, who had been on her way up to stop Megumi. Reina slumped.

_Shoot… that obviously didn't end well._

* * *

Yahiro couldn't stop shaking. Shiori let out an exasperated huff.

"Well that finally ended. Now, let's get back to-"

"Get out."

"What?!" Shiori's eyes narrowed. "Listen, Yahiro, I won't be put off from this, just because one of your maids-"

"_Get out, Kurono Shiori!_"

She recoiled, clearly unused to having a man yell at her. She sniffed, before gathering her items and walked out as dignified as she could.

Yahiro tried to force himself to stop shaking, and finally, gained enough courage to look at what Megumi had thrown at him.

His heart cracked for the third time, and apparently, that was too much, because it was now completely shattered.

In his hands lay a necklace with a crystal ball, and inside that clear encasing was a little musical note of pure gold.


End file.
